Magical MixUp, Part 1
by MaxRideNut
Summary: People all have their powers switched! This is only Part 1, so it's only about Max Ride and American Dragon. Feel free to make suggestions!
1. Summary & Explanation

_**Hello. I am the author of the coming story, "A Magical Mix-Up" and I would like to explain a few things:**_

The story is a crossover between 2 TV shows (Danny Phantom and American Dragon), a book (Maximum Ride), and a movie (Sky High).

The story will be divided into 4 Parts; each Part will be divided into chapters.

Different Parts will be published as different stories.

**Overview**

Part 1 Max Ride meets the American Dragon

Part 2 Danny Phantom meets The Commander and his family

Part 3 the characters of P1 meet the characters of P2

Part 4 someone shows up and explains how and why everything that happened in P1, P2, and P3 happened.


	2. CRASH!

_Max Ride/Avatar/American Dragon/Danny Phantom Crossover_

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own any of the afore-mentioned characters, Jake's Gramps, or Fu Dog, but I **_**did **_**change Jeb a little, so now he is 50-percent JP-owned, and 25-percent Nickelodeon's, and 25-percent mine. The story itself is mine, too. Here is the first chapter.**

_Part 1: Max and Jake_

_Chapter 1_

Maximum Ride, bird-kid extraordinaire, was practicing her "Speed-acious Soaring" (as dubbed by Gazzy) over New York when something appeared in front of her. Since she was going well over 450 miles-per-hour, she didn't have time to react before the collision. When she regained her altitude, she did an automatic 360°. Nothing unusual in the air. Perhaps whatever she had hit had crashed?

Praying that she wasn't right, Max flew lower and landed in a clearing in Central Park. Folding her wings, she walked around for a bit, keeping a raptor-eye out for danger or movement of any kind. Seeing none, she sighed and made for take-off. Except a boy was now standing in front of her—and he looked angry. And confused.

"Stay where you are, creature!" the boy commanded. "Reinforcements are on the way, and I don't want to hurt you before you get questioned!"

"Okay, first, who are you, and why are you telling me what to do? Second, what do you mean by 'reinforcements' and why did you just call me a 'creature'? I am a human being (mostly) and I don't like being threatened. So step aside, little boy! I don't want to hurt _you_." Max was mad. She was already late, and Fang was all the more scary when he got in a temper. The boy, however, was unfazed. He glared at her.

"I suggest you pipe down, or I'll—"

"Calm down, young dragon, and do not be so quick to judge." An old Chinese man walked out of the shadows, followed by a fat, short-haired grey dog.

"Who are you and what—Wait, did you just call him 'dragon'?! What's going on?" Now it was Max's turn to be confused. But the boy answered before she could thing any more about it.

"Dragon UP!" Suddenly, the boy was engulfed in flame, and in his place stood a big, red lizard. Only, unlike any lizard Max had ever seen, this one was standing on its hind feet, and it had black and green hair and _wings_. Whaaa?! The old man moved to stand between the dragon and Max.

"Jake, as the American Dragon, you are expected to think things through, and to make wise decisions. How do you know this girl is your enemy? Listen to her explanation before you attack her. She may make a powerful ally." He turned to Max. "Please, who are you and what happened that my dragon-student would transform and risk showing his identity to an apparent human?"

"My name is Max, and I am only 98-percent human. I am part bird—" Max extended her wings as proof. "—and I was just practicing my light-speed flying when I hit something. I guess that was you, um, Jake? Anyway, I was just about to take off and go back to my Flock when you stood in my way and started to get mad at me. Whatever is going on here, I have to get back, or else Fang is gonna have a hissy-fit." The dog stepped forward.

"So, you're not magical in any way, and yet you have wings. Now that's interesting." Max didn't so much as blink when it spoke. "Well, now that is even more interesting. Most non-magical people, even after seeing Jake transform, are still surprised when they hear me talk. How come you aren't?"

"Probably comes from already having a talking dog in the family. Only difference is, you're not an egotistic Scottie."

"Ah. That would explain it. Where is your Flock?"

"A few miles away. None of us are too fond of loud noises or crowds, I just had to find my mentor and figure out what else I'm supposed to do to finish the mission I was apparently created for. He's stopped telling me what to do via the Voice. Then I figured I could fly at super-speed to get back there faster and surprise them. Only I'm here now, and Angel probably picked up my mental signal by now. Oh, am I in trouble. Fang is gonna be sizzling." Max muttered the last two sentences, but the other three heard.

"Who is your mentor, what is this 'Voice', and who is Angel? I'm very confused." Jake was back in human form now, and he didn't look near as menacing.

"I can explain all that." The four looked at the figure who was now leaning on a tree. How had he gotten there unnoticed? Then, he stepped into the light.

"Jeb?!" Max exclaimed.

"Councilor Jebidiah?!" Jake and the dog exclaimed.

"Councilor." Apparently, the old man wasn't surprised a bit.

"Jake. Fu Dog. Max. I guess I forgot to tell you about all my different identities." Jeb sighed. "Oh, well. I'll explain now. Max, I'm the head of the Dragon Council, and I've been taking care of things on the Island of Draco, therefore not giving me a chance to walk you through things. Jake, I'm also Max's creator, mentor, and father, whether she wants to admit that last part or not. I've been working to get you two together for a while now. You'll need each other's help." Jeb/Councilor Jebidiah turned to Max, and said, "I've contacted Angel and the rest of the Flock via the Voice—and yes, I can transfer that mental connection for short periods of time—and they are on their way here. Meanwhile, I need you and Jake to do something for me. Please do as I tell you, and don't argue." Max and Jake eyed each other warily, and then nodded.

"Max, please extend your wings. Jake, dragon-up and do the same." The teens did as they were told. "Now shake hands and say the other's name three times fast, then kick each other gently in the left hip. Max, his full name is Jake Long; Jake, Max is Maximum Ride. Go." Again, the orders were followed. "Good. That should do it. Fu don't tell them what just happened. I want them to figure it out on their own. Lou Chi, keep them out of trouble. I'll send Dr. Martinez over in a few days." With that, he burst into purple flame, much like Jake had, and a purple and turquoise dragon flew away.

"Max, you and your Flock will be staying at Jake's house for a few days. Jake's father is away so it is the perfect place. Don't argue. You will like it better then caves and trees. How about sleeping in an actual bed in the house of someone you can trust." Before the old man, who seemed to be named Lou Chi, could add anything—

"Max! MAX! What's going on? The Voice told me to come here—is something the matter?" A small girl, maybe five or six years old, flew over and landed next to Max, then set down a medium-sized dog. Five more kids followed.

"Max? Who are they?" A tall boy with dark hair and an even darker look asked.

"Ask them. I don't really know. Jeb just left, after he said something happened. As to _what_ happened, I have no idea. All I know is that A) Jeb and Jake, here, are dragons, B) this dog can talk, and C) the old man wants us to spend the next few days in Jakes house." Stunned silence.


	3. Confusion and Complaints

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I got inspired again, and I have a problem with dropping whatever I'm doing to start something else… Oh, yeah. And this is before Jake/AmDrag figures out that Rose is the Huntsgirl, who I don't own.**

_Quote_

"…_All I know is that A) Jeb and Jake, here, are dragons, B) this dog can talk, and C) the old man wants us to spend the next few days in Jake's house." Stunned silence._

"Uh, Max? Are you okay?" Nudge looked like she was worried that her friend and leader was going insane, and rightly so.

"What is she talking about?" Fang demanded of the boy in red that Max had called Jake. The subject of his glare was instantly engulfed in flames.

"Believe us now?" The dragon snarled. The old man stepped in.

"Jake, dragons are viewed as just judges and protectors of their territories. Listen to your Dragon Master! Calm down and behave wisely."

"Aw, come on, G! He…" Jake was interrupted when a black and green blur flew out of the trees and knocked him flying.

"Ready to be slain, dragon?" The ninja's voice was feminine, but it was filled with contempt. In her hand, she had some sort of a weapon.

"Wazzup, Huntsgirl? Where's the Huntsman?" Jake said, calmly. He stood up.

"So, we meet again, American Dragon! This time, I will not be defeated!" A big character cloaked in green cloth and thick furs stepped into the clearing. On his head, he wore a skull that covered his face in shadow. He didn't see the two figures sneaking up behind him.

"That's what _you_ think!" Max shouted as she and Fang attacked simultaneously from two different angles. Only to be flung back by some sort of electric shield that surrounded him. Skull-head turned around and pointed his weapon at them.

"Drop it! And while you're at it, tell Rose to do the same!" The littlest girl was mad, and she had major fire in her eyes.

Every non-Flock member was amazed when the man did what she said. The eyes of the one called Huntsgirl were glazed over. The eyes of the American Dragon were wide with recognition, though only three others knew what he was thinking.

"Now, anyone associated with the Huntsclan, LEAVE!"

Again, amazement as the Huntsman and Huntsgirl left without an argument.

The child whipped around to face the dragon. "Okay, before I start yelling at you for not explaining things and for threatening my friends, I'm going to warn you: don't tell your girlfriend you are a dragon. Rose is the Huntsgirl. Now, EXPLAIN!"

"'Kay, I'm the American Dragon, Jake Long. Apparently, the head of the Dragon Council is Max's mentor, Jeb. We know him as Councilor Jebidiah. Fu Dog is my official animal guardian, and he _can_ talk. And Councilor Jebidiah had me and Max do something, but he told Fu not to tell us what happened. And Gramps says you guys gotta stay at my house. Now can I ask some questions?"

"You don't need to. The answers are: yes, I used mind control; yes, we really are only part human; yes, this is my 'egotistic Scottie' Total; and yes, we're Max's Flock. I'm Angel, that's Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge." She pointed to each Flock member in turn. "And no, I can't just read Fu's mind to see what happened. I can't get into his head." Angel was mildly surprised to about that, but she wasn't gonna let these people know that!

"Wait a minute! Why did he call me an egotistic Scottie? I am a perfectly respectable Scottish terrier! Why am I treated like some unintelligent _animal_? Humans are so _cruel_!" The dog that had jumped out of Angel's arms upon arrival practically wailed that last sentence. All he got was a sarcastic look from the Flock and a confused look from the dragon and his gramps. Fu burst out laughing.

"You think _humans_ are cruel? HA! Try biker trolls or the Dark Dragon! There's evilness incarnate! Besides, you _are_ an animal! And just because you can talk doesn't mean you are intelligent! Can you do calculus, or identify any potion or magic effect with minimal information?" Fu stopped laughing and stared at Total interestedly.

"Stop, dogs!" Max wasn't shouting because she was mad, but because her head felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't hear herself talk over the excruciating pain.

"Jake! Change back! Go human!" Fu was on the verge of panic. "Take the sweatshirt off! NOW!" Jake followed the instructions, and not a moment too soon.


	4. Jeb did WHAT!

"AAAAAAAH!" Max and Jake screamed at the same time.

Max screamed because she saw her wings changing, she saw scales grow all over her skin while her finger- and toe-nails turned to claws.

Jake screamed because he felt a searing pain in his back as his vertebrae changed to make room for the bones and muscles growing behind his shoulder-blades.

When the screaming faded, a bewildered brown and white dragon stood in Max's place. The human Jake looked almost the same, but his shirt was a shredded heap on the ground. With his upper clothes removed, two big, feathery wings sprouted from his back. His wings were black with thin red streaks.

"Okay. Now that you know the initial effect of Councilor Jebidiah's orders, I guess I'm allowed to fill you in on the rest. Jake, you are now a recombinant-DNA life form. You are only 98 human, like Max was, so you should have similar powers to what Max had. Max, you are now the American Dragon. You can breathe fire and do other things dragons do. You still have the Voice, though. Everyone, it's time to get you to Jake's house. Max needs to start dragon-training immediately, and Jake needs some lessons on being a bird-kid. Let's go!" The short-haired pile of wrinkled fat started to walk away.

"Fu dog! How do I change back to human? I don't think dragons are a common sight in New York. Little help?" Max knew well not to draw attention to herself.

"And I can't get my wings to disappear!" Jake sounded distressed. He obviously thought that the wings were like his dragon form, and that he could change whenever he wanted.

"You can't get rid of your wings. They're always there. The best thing you can do is to tuck them close into the pockets under your arms and put a sweatshirt over them. But right now, I suggest you leave them out and fly into your bedroom window." Fang's mouth twitched, showing he was amused.

"And Max, you just need to think about changing—or actually, think about changing and think about fire. You _can_ change without the flames, but it's quicker when you use them." The old man, Lao Shi, had been forgotten when the Huntsgirl first attacked, and everyone jumped when he spoke. "Try it."

Max concentrated, but she couldn't change back. _"Angel? Can you look into his mind and see what I'm doing wrong?"_

"_I can't get into his or Fu's mind. Let me try Jake's."_ Pause. _"Think about your regular human form, minus the wings. At the same time, think about fire covering your body, and think about changing to your human form."_

"_Thanks. That makes more sense than what he said."_ Max did what Angel had said to do, and her scales disappeared. Which meant that Angel was better at explaining things than the teacher was. Hm.

"Good. Now that that's clear, you will walk with me, Fu dog, and Total to Jake's house, and your Flock will fly there with Jake. Follow me." Lao Shi walked off. Shrugging, the dogs and Max followed. The Flock minus their leader took off. Jake tried to get flying too, but couldn't get his wings to catch air. Laughing, Angel explained that he had to either run and jump, or hop forward before moving his wings. Apparently, bird wings worked differently than dragon wings. _Figures._ When he was finally in the air, the group flew in the direction that the others had gone.


	5. Announcements and Astonishments

**WOOHOO! An UPDATE! Don't own any of these characters. There's a surprise at the end of this chapter; see if you can figure it out beforehand!**

SLAM! The front door closed behind Jake and his guests. The Flock immediately felt the claustrophobia kicking in. They nervously made themselves semi-comfortable around the front room.

"Mom? Hailey?" Jake called. "Anybody home?"

A short-haired woman appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh, Jake! Trixie and Todd called for you a few minutes ago. They said they had something really important to tell you!" Thunk! She jerked to look up at a blond boy who had just walked into a chair. He mumbled and sat down.

"Okay Mom, but Trix and Spud can wait. There's something more important going on—" The ex-American Dragon was cut off by a high-pitch squeal.

"Did Jake just say that there is something more important than junkfood, skateboards, and his strange friends?! I'm amazed!" A little girl with pig tails now stood next to Mrs. Long. Jake sighed.

"Hailey, I didn't say that. I just said that I can't call them right now, seeing as Councilor Jebidiah just did something really wack to me and some other girl—"

"Hey! Her name is Max, dragon boy!" Fang snapped. "And you should be thankful that Jeb turned you back to almost normal!"

Jake's mom jumped. "Who are you?! How did you know Jake is a dragon? Why did you talk about the Head Councilor with such informality, and what do you mean?! What did the he do to Jake?!"

"MOM! Calm down!" When she had regained control of herself, Jake continued. "That's Fang, the second-in-command. This is the Flock, a group of…" He looked to Fang for help. The bird-kid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His mop of black hair spread out as if by static electricity. Mrs. Long and Hailey gasped as he spread his 16-foot black wings.

"We are genetically mutated recombinant-DNA experiments. We are 98-percent human, 2-percent bird. We have wings, raptor vision, and other things characterized by birds and/or comic book superheroes. Except Iggy, who was turned blind by a failed test at the lab. The company that created us wants to destroy all people on earth who are flawed in any way, and so they are trying to make a perfect-species to refill the world. It's our job to stop them. We were rescued, betrayed, attacked, lied to, and helped by Jeb, all in that order. Max is our leader and Jeb is her dad. Apparently, he has found a way to transfer her powers to someone else, AKA Jake. Max now has dragon powers, and Jake is like us. Lao Shi told us we were staying here for a while—" (Jake grumbled at this.) "—and none of us are happy about it."

For some reason unknown to the dragon family, the four other kids stared at Fang as if he had just grown another head. The African-American girl, who looked about twelve, stuttered, "B-b-but! Fang, you never say anything! You haven't said that much since EVER! The longest sentence you have ever said had, like, four words! Since when did you talk so much? Why—" The blind boy put a well-aimed hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, the rant continued.

"Why did you say we were attacked by Jeb? He didn't attack us; it was always Ari that attacked us! And Jeb says that it's Max's job to save the world, not ours! We—" The stream of words stopped when the Flock glared at the youngest boy. Even Iggy. The kid blushed and looked at the floor.

Hailey cocked her head. "Why are you glaring at him? He wasn't the one talking. And how did Iggy know exactly where her mouth was, if he's blind?" The blond boy smirked.

"He _was _the one talking. I had my hand up to keep Nudge from going full motor-mouth; how could she have said anything? The Gasman can imitate any sound or voice to perfection. If she can't say anything, than the voice that is talking is obviously not hers. Therefore, we glared at the one other possible source: Gazzy. Simple!" Iggy tapped his foot twice then stated, "Hey, Fnick, your hair is all static frizzy."

Without any expression at all, Fang licked his hand and smoothed his black mess. Then he smirked at the Long's expressions.

Iggy shrugged. "My blindness makes me stronger," he said. "I see with my hands, my ears, and my nose. My neighbor taught me to see with my feet as well." He shuffled his feet around and continued, "There are four bedrooms up-stairs, as well as a bathroom and walk-in closet. Two of the smaller bedrooms are directly across from each other, at the end of the hallway. One of the rooms has a medium bed and is very messy. The other has a smaller bed, and nothing is on the floor other than a large unicorn. At the middle of the hallway is the bathroom with lots of bottles and stuff, and right next to that is the closet, which has not much in it." Iggy jumped a bit and, upon landing, grinned widely. "On this level, there is a TV room, adjacent to which is the kitchen."

By now, even the Flock was amazed. But the boy wasn't finished yet: "The breakfast area has a round table, which is a bit wobbly. The third bedroom is much larger than the others, and is right above the kitchen. It has a large canopy bed and two tall dressers. The last bedroom is medium sized, suggesting that it is a guest room, not the master bedroom or Jake or Hailey's room. It has a bed with a lumpy mattress, a small bedside table, a desk, and a connected bathroom. And there is a very tiny person sitting on the desk. I don't think it's a toy."

Iggy concluded his description of the entire house and twitched his heel. "Hey, Jake, you can close your mouth now."

Jake immediately righted himself. Gazzy gaped at his bomb buddy.

Fang looked grim as he said, "Who taught you that, and how long could you do it?"

"When I lived with my parents, I hated it and so I spent most of my time with my neighbors. Their daughter is blind too, and taught me how to use that to my advantage. Among other things," Iggy quickly added.

"What other things?"

"Is there a good cave anywhere near here?"

Jake was startled by Iggy's question. "Yeah, it's up on that cliff in central park. I'll show you."

When they arrived, Iggy stood on the ledge and stepped around a bit. After a minute, he placed his feet wide apart and made his arms into right angles, left fist pointed up, right fist pointed down. He lifted his left foot and sent a hard stomp to the ground. To the amazement of his comrades, a boulder shot up in the air and hovered for a split second. Then he used his right foot to sidekick the boulder off the cliff. Fang could have sworn he heard the blond mutter something along the lines of, "Thanks, Toph."

**Ha ha! Who saw that coming? To answer some likely questions: no, he didn't switch powers with Toph; Toph is from _Avatar: Last Airbender_, and therefore not mine; I don't know if this developement is gonna play a big part in the overall story. Read and Review, please!**


	6. Why hide?

**Still don't own.**

"So, explain something to me," Max spoke up as she followed Lao Shi. The dogs had hung back and were whispering about who-knows-what. Iggy had disappeared a while ago; probably changed his mind and decided to fly with the others.

"Yes?" The old man didn't even glance at her.

"If there are magical creatures in every place on earth, why doesn't anybody ever figure it out? I'd think that _somebody_ would notice 20-something unicorns in central park, or dragons flying around the city!"

"Did you suspect Jake of being magical? What most people blame on mice, brownies are many times the real culprit. The gnome who runs the subway uses a costume that makes even magical beings oblivious to his real nature. We all have our ways of blending in, but people sometimes do occasionally see through them. But those people are so few, they are either marked as crazy, or they are called greatly imaginative authors or artists. Jake's teacher was one of the former. He was thrown out of his university because he constantly raved about the creatures he saw."

"Well, why don't you tell humans that you are real? It would keep them from labeling each other insane over the subject," Max pointed out. Lao Shi stopped.

"Do you like the publicity you obtain when humans learn of you?"

"No…" she admitted.

"Did you appreciate growing up in a cage? Did you enjoy the tests and experiments the scientist did to you?"

"No!" Where was he going with this?

"Do you like being treated like a freak, a monster?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"So why do you suggest we allow them to do so to us?" Lao Shi looked her in the eye. Max bowed her head in shamed realization.

"You are not responsible for how you were made, or what they put you through. But do not expect others to volunteer the hardships you have endured." Jake's Dragon Master briskly continued forward. "Many humans imagine magical creatures as awesome beings, and think that 'if dragons and unicorns were real' they would love to meet us. But once they find out they we _are_ real, their perspective completely changes. Suddenly, they decide that we are either monsters, freaks, or magnificent things that should be studied. They don't understand that we have feelings; they don't understand that, just because we have diverse abilities, it doesn't mean we are any different from them—it doesn't mean that we are unintelligent." He sighed, "Humans classify everything around them as lower in some way. Some people are uglier than they are; others are not as smart. The football players make it a point to show off how much weaker everyone else is compared to themselves; the students whose parents have a lot of money often look down their noses at people who have to work hard for a living. So many humans need to learn humility, but none of them recognize it."

"Aren't you saying you are better than the humans by pointing out their flaws? Doesn't that show that you also lack humility?" Max wasn't trying to label the old man as a hypocrite. She was just trying to understand.

"To say that I am humble would be proof that I am not. I know my faults and try to correct them. Some point out the shortcomings in others to draw attention away from their own imperfections, but that was not my intention. I was attempting to explain why we don't show ourselves to humans. They see us as different, and would label us as inferior for it. We live in disguise for the same reason that you hide your wings." Lao Shi fell silent once more as they exited the park and strode along the sidewalk. He would occasionally nod in a business-like manner to a few people, and Max wondered if they were also magical beings.

She itched to know how the Flock was getting along. How much further was it? Hopefully, not much.


End file.
